<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rhife Drabbles by neon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125665">Rhife Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon/pseuds/neon'>neon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon/pseuds/neon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick drabbles for Rhife when the mood strikes me. Something simple and easy to bust out without worrying too much about polish. Enjoy~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rhife Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ah, it would seem even Cloud's eyelash has the power to turn Andrea on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hold still, my dear."</p><p>Andrea brushed the delicate skin below Cloud’s eye, picking up the free lash on the end of his finger.</p><p>Cloud held still, as he'd been doing. Effortlessly maintaining his posture on the low seat while Andrea applied his makeup. Though his accentuated eyes smoothly tracked Andrea, as Andrea leaned back and broke his careful concentration, holding his finger aloft to delicately balance the light wisp.</p><p>A long, sweeping piece, that was just as golden as the rest of the mercenary’s hair. A peculiarly lovely thing, similarly whimsical as a cat’s whisker.</p><p>Cloud watched him mildly. Andrea’s lips spread in an easy manner, gaze sliding off the curve of the eyelash to Cloud’s face past it. Gracefully, mindful of the draft by moving, Andrea extended his arm between them.</p><p>"Care to make a wish, Cloud?"</p><p>A small blink, and the slight drawl in Cloud’s gruff voice, made plain his uncertainty. "Why would I do that?"</p><p>Bending forward, Andrea set the brush in his other hand on the vanity behind Cloud’s shoulder. He kept his palm curled on the edge, framing Cloud on one side in doing so.</p><p>"Have you never heard of blowing on an eyelash…?" Cloud snorted softly, his stare lifting from Andrea’s lips he’d been watching move as Andrea spoke. "Well." Andrea shrugged nonchalantly. "If you <em>don’t</em> <em>wish</em> to, then…"</p><p>A roll of the lovely eyes, for that one. Deserved. Andrea chuckled low. Before he raised his finger in front of his own mouth, parting his lips to blow.</p><p>A hand firm, but gentle, circled his wrist to halt and steady him at the same time. Andrea always loved the feel on his skin of those tapering fingers, that were too often covered by the mercenary’s leather gloves.</p><p>Andrea, canine scraping the corner of his, watched Cloud’s rouged lips pout open. His soft breath, a caress, caused Andrea to unexpectedly shiver in his grasp.</p><p>Catching Andrea’s reaction — and of course he had, even without his trained senses there was scantly any distance between them — Cloud’s slight pout morphed into a slight smirk. He gingerly released Andrea. Andrea lowered his hand to frame Cloud’s other side. The eyelash had drifted off, carrying Cloud's silent wish.</p><p>"Now, you’re not usually supposed to tell… But I’m curious to know what it was."</p><p>To gesture at his own face, Cloud subtly raised his chin toward Andrea. "Wished you’d finish up so I could get out of this chair, already."</p><p>"Oh?" Andrea didn’t need heightened senses either to hear the rasp under Cloud’s words. "To do what, exactly?"</p><p>"Andrea."</p><p>When Andrea stepped in close, Cloud angled his knees out from where he was sitting to accommodate him. Fanning his fingers under Cloud’s jaw along his neck, Andrea stared with hooded, forlorn eyes down at him.</p><p>"If I hadn’t spent so long making you up… Can’t have you ruining it already."</p><p>A small lift of Cloud’s shoulders told Andrea how unbothered he was, himself, about that consequence. Honestly. The way Cloud was angled by Andrea’s hold, Andrea could see the glint of humor shining in his spectacular eyes.</p><p>"Just touch it up later," came Cloud’s pragmatic reply.</p><p>This boy. Andrea finally swooped down, capturing those slanted lips. They didn’t leave the chair, and Andrea mourned his wasted work, but Cloud’s wish was granted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@highfivestrife (nsfw)</p><p>If you want to drop me a prompt, feel free to comment with it here or DM me on twitter. Not a promise that I'll write it, FYI, but they're welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>